Conan Claus
by Detective Max 1412
Summary: Conan was just walking to the professor's house. He didn't plan on running into some weird magician. Noor did he plan on said magician turning into a reindeer. AU. Kaito x Shinichi. Crossover Detective Conan X Sweet Rein.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mina! **

**It's that time of year again. Yay… God I hate Christmas.**

**Kaito: What!? How can you hate Christmas?!**

**Me: *Deadpans* Easily. Very, very easily.**

**Shinichi: Why do you hate Christmas?**

**Me: *Sighs* It's not that I hate it exactly. It's just; I have a bad history with Christmas.**

**Kaito: What happened?**

**Me: Nothing major really, it just seems like my already terrible luck gets worse on and around Christmas. I don't think Lady Luck likes me very much. *Sighs***

**Kaito: Well maybe now that you're friends with me she'll be nicer to you. **

**Me: Yeah maybe. *Huge sigh***

**Shinichi: Do you want to talk about it?**

**Me: *Mutters* Maybe latter.**

**Shinichi: OK. …Disclaimer: Max does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or Sweet Rein.**

**Kaito: On with the chapter!**

**Me: *Sarcastically* Yay~.**

"Speaking"

_"Whispering"_

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked down the crowded street alone, thinking about the conversation I just had with Ran.

**"Hey Shinichi, do you remember how we both agreed that our relationship was more of a brother/sister relationship and we were just gonna stay friends." Ran asked hesitantly through the receiver.**

**"Yeah, why?" I asked.**

**"Well I just wanted to make sure you were really OK with that, cause someone just asked me out and I'm gonna say yes." She explained.**

**I smiled, "That's great Ran. What's his name?"**

**Ran sighed in relief, "His name's Kichirou, Shouta Kichirou. He's really nice, and he also dose karate like me."**

**"I'm really happy for you Ran. Maybe when I'm done with this case you could introduce me?" I asked.**

**"Of course! I can't wait! Thanks for understanding Shinichi. Good luck with your case!" Ran said as she hung up.**

I sighed as I put my Shinichi phone and bowtie voice-changer away. _Looks like I'm on my own for Christmas. Ran's probably gonna go out with Shouta-kun that day and Occhan's going drinking with his buddies. Hakase and Haibara are at a convention for the week and the kids will be with their families. Mom and dad are still in America and I don't think they'll be coming home this year. Looks like I'm on my own again this year._ I sighed again.

Suddenly I found myself on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry kid. Didn't see you there." The speaker was a teenage boy about my real age. He even looked a lot like me. The only major differences were his hair; it was really messy, and his eyes; they were violet.

_Watch where you're going next time! _"That's OK Niisan." I chirped. I quickly stood up and started walking away when I felt a tug on my wrist. I looked at it in confusion; "Wha-" There was some kind of thick rope wrapped around my wrist. I let my eyes follow the rope. It led over to the other boy's neck "What the-?" I looked at his face; he was smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"I finally found you!" He ran over to me, picked me up and hugged me.

"O-Oi! P-Put me down!" I yelled at him.

He immediately placed me back on the ground. "Sorry."

I turned to walk away again, forgetting about the rope around my wrist. I looked at it then back at the other boy again; he was still grinning like a mad man. "What is this?" I demanded.

"It's my rein! I'm a reindeer! You're my Santa! My name's Kuroba Kaito!" His smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible.

_This time of year always brings out the crazy ones. _"Santa doesn't exist. And you're not a reindeer, you're a human." I said, tugging at the rein around my wrist. _Why won't this thing come off!? _I turned and started walking away again not caring about the rein.

Kaito grabbed my shoulder, "Say "Turn into a reindeer"!"

I looked at him like he was crazy; which he was. "'Turn into a reindeer'? Why would I-!"

As soon as the word 'reindeer' was out of my mouth, my life changed forever. In front of me, where Kaito had been, stood a reindeer. _Oh. My. God. He is a reindeer!_ My jaw dropped as I fainted.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I grabbed his shoulder, "Say "Turn into a reindeer"!"

He looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. "'Turn into a reindeer'? Why would I-!"

I grinned as I turned myself into a reindeer. I watched as his face went from one of scorn to one of disbelief. It was hilarious. I almost laughed, but didn't as I watched him faint. _Master! Oh, what do I do? What do I do? …Oh right! I know!_

**Shinichi's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes to see two strangers standing over me. One was a woman with shoulder length auburn hair. The other was an elderly man with thinning gray hair and a gray mustache. I quickly sat up; fully alert.

The woman smiled, "Kaito! Your Santa's awake!"

I could hear footsteps running towards us, steadily growing louder. They stopped as soon as they reached the door; which flew open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. In the doorway stood Kaito, staring at me as if to make sure the woman was telling the truth. He stood there for a moment, then faster than I thought possible he ran over to the bed and hugged me.

"I'm so glad! I didn't know what to do after you fainted." He sighed in relief.

"O-Oi! Get off me!" I yelled.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth Kaito flew over my head and landed on the floor behind me with a loud crash. I turned to look at him in confusion.

_What the hell? _"Huh?" I asked.

The woman smiled, "You certainly are Kaito's Santa Clause. You're an expert at handling the reins. I'm Kaito's mother by the way. My name's Kuroba Chikage."

I just stared at her.

The elderly man that had been standing next to her went over to help Kaito. "Kaito-bocchama, are you alright?"

Kaito just sat there hugging his knees to his chest. "I'm fine Jii-chan." He pouted.

I looked at them, confused, "Why aren't any of you surprised?" _Or freaking out for that matter; because I'm about to._ I added in my head.

"Oh, that's because we're both magical reindeer. It runs in the family." Chikage explained nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" I was definetly freaking out.

Chikage smiled, "Reindeer like us live all over the world. We each search for our own Santa Claus who will become our master. Reindeer will instinctively hand over their rein when they come in contact with their Santa. You are Kaito's one and only Santa."

I stared at her, "What? But I'm human; I'm no Santa!"

She laughed, "Oh but you are; all Santa's are human. A Santa can't deliver presents without a reindeer and a reindeer can't pull the sleigh without their Santa commanding them. The only one who can draw out a magical reindeer's powers is their Santa. Kaito will obey you absolutely."

"Absolutely? What do you mean?" I ask.

"He'll obey any order you give. Our bodies move as our Santa commands." She explained.

I look over at Kaito who was still pouting on the floor, but as soon as I looked at him he looked up and smiled at me. I look down at the rein on my wrist. "Can't I take this thing off?" I asked Chikage.

She just smiled, "Oh don't worry. The rein stretches and is invisible to humans. It won't get in your way."

_Oi Oi! That's not what I meant!_

Just then the older man walked over to us, "It's true; I'm human and I can't see the rein. My name's Konosuke Jii. I'm an assistant to the Kuroba family."

"Oh!" Chikage looked at me in excitement, "I almost forgot the best part! On Christmas Eve you'll be delivering presents! Good luck…Santa Claus!"

I just stared at them in shock. _This can't be happening! This has to be just some crazy dream!_

**Later**

Kaito and I were walking down the crowded street again; he was walking me home.

I looked down at the thing still tied around my wrist. _Wow, they really can't see the rein._

"Master can I come near you now?" Kaito, who was still keeping his distance, asked.

"Uh, sure." I said, not really paying attention.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I let out an undignified squeak; which I would later deny for the rest of my life; as I was lifted into the air and into a hug.

"O-Oi! Put me down!" I shouted in frustration.

I was instantly placed on the ground. I turned to glower at him and saw him waving at me from a few feet away. I was about to turn around and keep walking when I remembered something Chikage had said. "Kaito-niichan, lower your left arm."

His arm was at his side in an instant. He kept grinning at me like an idiot.

I frowned, "OK. Now raise your right arm."

He did as he was told instantly, still grinning like an idiot.

My frown deepened, "Are you moving your body?" I asked.

His grin widened, "Nope~. My body's moving on its own~."

"How can you be happy? It's like you're my slave." I looked up at him; he still had his arm up. "You can lower your arm now."

"What do you mean Master?" He smiled down at me.

"Aren't you upset at losing your freedom? Why don't you try to fight it?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise, "Well… My father was a fine reindeer. Even though he and his Santa only met once a year they had a lot of fun together. …It made me envious. I've been looking forward to this. Though I'm from a family of magical reindeer, there are many out there who never meet their Santa. That's why I kept searching in crowded places; to find you. …And my Santa turned out to be such a nice person. One who worries about me because he's kind." He admitted sheepishly.

I stared at him in shock. _I had no idea this was so important to him._

We walked together in silence the rest of the way to the detective agency.

I stopped in front of the building I was currently residing and turned to smile up at Kaito. "Thanks for walking me home Kaito-niichan!" I chirped.

He looked at the building in aw, "Wow! This is where you live Master?" He started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing Kaito-niichan?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to go meet your family Master!" He smiled innocently.

_Oh there was no way in hell that was happening._ I pulled on the rein, "Don't go in! …And my name is Conan, Edogawa Conan. Stop calling me 'Master'."

He smiled at me, "Oh, OK… Conan-bocchama~!"

"Just Conan!" I yelled.

His smile grew, "OK. Bye~! See you tomorrow~!"

I turned and walked into the agency, "Ran-neechan, I'm home!"

Ran poked her head out of the kitchen, "Oh Conan-kun! Welcome home! What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry; I already ate at my friend's house." I replied. "I'm really tired though; so I'm just gonna go to bed now." I started off for my room.

"Oh, OK. Good night then!" She called after me.

After getting ready for bed I changed into my pajamas. Once I was dressed I flopped down into my bed face-first; ready to get some sleep. I was drifting off to sleep when I remembered something Kaito had said.

**"OK. Bye~! See you tomorrow~!"**

_'See you tomorrow'? …Oh no._

And just like that, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, yeah. I know that I pretty much just copied the Sweet Rein manga in this chapter. I just couldn't think up any better ways to start the story. XP My bad! Sorry~!<strong>

**I didn't realize it until just now but the original reindeer character of Sweet Rein is named Kaito. I did not do that on purpose, I just chose to make Kaito the reindeer because of his personality. I mean, I was not about to make Shinichi, of all people, a magical reindeer! That would have been awkward. **

**Shinichi: Yeah. No thank you.**

**Kaito: It would have been really funny though.**

**Me: Pffft! Oh my god! That would have been hilarious!**

**Kaito: I know right!**

**Shinichi: Don't encourage him.**

**Me: Aw~! But Shin-chan~! *Giggles***

**Shinichi: *Twitches irritably* Max. Don't.**

**Me: *Pouts* Fine.**

**Anyway~. I swear the plot from now on will be original …mostly. I hope. Probably not. *Gets shot***

**If you liked it tell me! Review! …Please! Or favorite, either way… **

**To get in the Christmas spirit this chapter's song was Peppermint Winter by Owl City. I love Owl City!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey mina! Say hi Shinichi!**

**Shinichi: Hey.**

**Kaito: HI~!**

**Shinichi: I'm glad you're not acting depressed any more Max.**

**Kaito: That's right! You do seem to be more cheerful. That's great! **

**Me: Sorry. I just miss him. *Sighs***

**Kaito: Him? Him who?**

**Me: He was my best friend.** ***Sighs***

**Shinichi: Was? What happened?**

**Me: He died.** ***Sighs***

**Kaito: Oh. Sorry.**

**Shinichi: How, if you don't mind me asking.**

**Me:** ***Sighs* No. I-It's fine. He was hit by a car. On Christmas.**

**Kaito: *Cringes* Oh my, that's… awful.**

**Me: Yeah. *Sighs* I miss how he would always comfort me when I was down. And I miss his soft fur in my face whenever I woke up in the morning.**

**Shinichi: Wait, what?! Fur? You mean he wasn't human?**

**Me: *Deadpans* Shinichi, my friend was my cat.**

**Kaito: Pffft! Hahahahahaha~!**

**Me: *Glares at Kaito***

**Kaito: S-Sorry. It's just, I was not expecting that!**

**Me: I have trouble making friends OK! Don't judge me! He may have been a cat but he was my best friend!**

**Shinichi: Sorry Max.**

**Kaito: Yeah, sorry.**

**Me: *Smiles* That's OK.**

**Anyway~! Disclaimer! I no own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or Sweet Rein. Kay?**

**Review Replies-**

**Miss Emotion: Thank you so much! And you're right; it would have been sexy if Shinichi had been the reindeer. Dammit! Oh well. Here's the ****next chapter you wanted! Oh and as the first reviewer for this story I have a gift for you. *Gives you cookies* I hope to hear from you again!**

**Firefly owl city: OMG! Thank you! Here's the next chapter you wanted! : 3**

**Pokémon Ranger Nyla: OMG! Here's more for you! And thank you for the review! : 3**

**On with the chapter~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting in my desk at school that morning, thinking about what had happened last night. _Ugh I really don't want to deal with this!_

Just then Ayumi walked into the room and over to my desk, "Hey Conan-kun! Did you hear? A reindeer appeared in the middle of town yesterday!" She said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. I wonder where it could have come from." Genta said as he sat down in his seat.

_Hehehe. Oh if they knew the truth._

"Maybe it was one of Santa's reindeer!" Ayumi offered. "What do you think Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Yeah it must have been one of Santa's reindeer. I mean, I heard it just appeared out of nowhere so what else could it be?" Mitsuhiko said, sitting down in his seat.

Ayumi smiled, "Yeah me too! What about you Conan-kun? What do you think it was?"

I looked up in surprise, "Oh, uh… I don't know."

"Don't bother asking him Yoshida-san; he doesn't believe in things like Santa." Haibara said as she walked into the room.

"What! You don't believe in Santa Claus Conan-kun!" Ayumi asked me, horrified.

_I didn't used to, but now…_

"No." I answered simply.

"What about you Haibara-san? Do you believe in Santa Claus?" Mitsuhiko asked sheepishly.

She smiled, "No, not really. But I think it's a nice concept. Christmas wouldn't be the same without it."

I look down at the rein around my wrist and smile. _Yeah I suppose she's right. _

As I was looking at the rein I remembered what Chikage told me yesterday.

**"Kaito will obey any order you give him. "**

_"Come here." _I whispered into the rein. _He won't come._

Seconds after the words were out of my mouth I heard the window open. I looked up to see Kaito crouched on the window sill.

He looked at me, "You called for me?"

Everyone in the room just stared at him. I heard Kobayashi-sensei scream.

"Kaito! What are you doing?! We're on the third floor! Hurry! Come here!" I shout at him.

The next thing I know I'm being held, bridal style, in Kaito's arms.

"There. As you wish." He says, grinning like an idiot.

My heart starts going a mile a minute and I feel my face grow hot. "Wh-Wha… Wha… GET OUT!"

He goes flying out the window at my command.

As soon as he was gone everyone started whispering to each other.

"Hey Conan-kun! Who was that guy?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh… No one really." I answered quickly.

"Don't try to hide it. Tell us!" Genta said, trying to intimidate me.

Meanwhile, Kobayashi-sensei was trying to get everyone's attention. "S-Settle down everyone. We're still in the middle of class."

I was eventually able to convince everyone that Kaito wasn't any one important. Though I'm pretty sure Haibara was still suspicious. I could convince her latter. As I was walking home after school I saw Kaito waiting at the spot where we met yesterday.

_He did say "See you tomorrow"… Maybe he's waiting for me._

As I was watching him, I saw some other kids his age walk up to him and start talking. Kaito smiled at them.

_Of course. He may be a magical reindeer, but he's also human. He has his own life and friends. He looks happy. …It doesn't matter that it's me._

Kaito finally spots me, "Conan!" He turns and starts running towards me.

_Why? Why am I so upset?_

"STAY AWAY! I may be your master but we're still strangers who just met yesterday! You don't know anything about me, so don't get attached to me only because I'm your master!" I shout, not looking at him.

_Don't smile at me like that._

"It doesn't matter that it's me. You'd be this way with anyone else who was your master, right?" I ask, still not looking at him.

_I can't stop myself from enjoying this. I can't help being happy about it. Not after I've gotten used to always being alone._

He sighs, "So you're saying you have some expectations of me?"

I look up at him in confusion, "Eh?"

He was shaking in excitement. "Yay~! Oh what do I do? I'm so happy~!"

I sweat drop. "Huh?"

He puts his arms out. "May I pick you up and hug you?"

"NO."

"May I come near you then?" He asks.

"Fine." I sigh.

He kneels down and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Don't you understand? You are the only Santa in the world for me. If you hadn't passed by me yesterday… If you hadn't grown up here… If you hadn't been born… Then I never would have met my Santa. Just having you near me makes me happy."

_Please don't say that._

"Can I pick you up and hug you now?" He asks, trying to do it anyway without me noticing.

"NO."

_Hearing his words makes me want to be his Santa. I want to make him happy… I wonder… Do I … Am I falling for him? _My face grew hot at the thought but I pushed it aside. _No way._

We walked together in silence for a while.

I finally brock the silence once I had made up my mind. "What am I supposed to do as a Santa Claus? I don't know what to do. Do you know anything about it?"

Kaito grinned, "Yay~! You're going to do it~!" He picked me up and hugged me.

"O-Oi! Put me down!" I yelled, trying to hide the growing blush on my face.

**Later, at Kaito's house**

"OK, to be a Santa you first need to change your appearance! Don't you think this would be a nice Santa outfit?" Kaito asked, holding up a Santa costume. It was a traditional Santa costume but with shorts instead of pants.

He shut me in their bathroom and wouldn't let me out until I put it on. I quickly put it on and prepared myself for the ensuing embarrassment.

I sighed. _Here goes nothing._

I stepped out of the bathroom and was quickly swept into a hug.

"O-Oi! Put me down!" I shouted at the person I thought was Kaito. After I yelled at my assailant and was not put down immediately I realized in horror that they weren't Kaito.

"EEEEEE~! Kaito, your Santa is sooo adorable~!" I heard Chikage squeal behind me.

"Kaa-san! Put Conan down! He's _my _Santa!" I heard Kaito shout.

"Aw~. But Kaito~." She pouted.

"No. Down." Kaito demanded.

"Fine." She sighed. "But there's something I want to show you Conan-kun. Over here!"

I was then dragged to another room in the house. As soon as I entered the room the first thing I see is a sleigh in the corner.

Kaito walked over to it and smiled, "This is the sleigh my father used."

Chikage came over with what looked like an empty cloth bag. "Look Conan-kun! It's the present bag! Put your hand in!"

I did as I was told and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Ooh, you really are a Santa! That bag was empty." Chikage awed.

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Presents only come out of the bag for Santas." She explained. "Well, what is it?"

I looked through the stack of papers, "It's a list of good children and a map."

_I'll check the addresses. So I'm in charge of the Beika area. That's a lot of ground to cover._

_"Hmm, I think this route would be best."_ I muttered to myself. I looked up to see everyone watching me. "Wha! What is it?" I said, startled.

Chikage smiled, "Oh, we're just impressed with your diligence. You're quite smart for your age."

"Hehehe… Yeah." I sigh._ They've told me everything and I haven't told them anything. They've been so kind to me and I just took advantage of their kindness. Maybe I should tell them. They seem trustworthy enough._ I sigh again. _Yeah, I should tell them._

I sat there in silence for a while, looking downat the table "I'm sorry." I finally say.

Kaito looks at me in surprise. "What do you mean Conan? Why are you sorry?"

I sigh, "I- I haven't been completely honest with you. …I'm not really seven, I'm seventeen. My name's not Edogawa Conan ether; it's Kudo Shinichi."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhahahahahahaha! What happens next? How will they react? When will the romance start?<strong>

**Me: Hey Kaito, guess what!**

**Kaito: What is it Max?**

**Me: My luck's finally changing!**

**Kaito: Really?! That's great!**

**Me: *Deadpans* No. I got sick. Again! Someone please kill me!**

**Shinichi: That bad?**

**Me: Yes! My throat hurts! My voice is practically gone! My head feels like it's gonna explode! Oh and don't forget the sneezing! And to top it all off I have an ear infection, in both ears. Ugh! *Erupts into coughing fit***

**Kaito: Maybe you should go to the doctor's.**

**Me: Yeah, probably. Oh well. *Shrugs***

**If you like my story then please leave a review, or even favorite it! You should also check out my other stories.**

**This chapter's song was The Tip Of The Iceberg by Owl City.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey mina!**

**It's getting closer and closer to Christmas and I have yet to find a hiding place. Help! Hide me! *Cowers behind Shinichi***

**Shinichi: What are you doing?**

**Me: Hiding from my bad luck.**

**Kaito: And you're hiding behind Shinichi?**

**Me: Yeah. What's wrong with that?**

**Kaito: It's Shinichi.**

**Me: …I see your point. No need to combine our bad luck. *Hides behind Kaito***

**Shinichi: Hey! My luck's not that bad!**

**Kaito: Yes it is. **

**Me: *Pokes head out from behind Kaito* Yeah, your bad luck is scary.**

**Shinichi: You guys are crazy.**

**Me: Aww~! Thanks Shin-chan~! *Goes back to hiding***

**Review Replies-**

**Pokémon Ranger Nyla: Thank you~! I'm glad you like it so much. I aim to please my readers!**

**Firefly Owl City: Thanks~! Glad you like it. Here's your update! OMG are you OK? Don't scare me like that! YAY Yay Yay bacon owl yay. Uh oh, looks like my echo's broken too. : 3**

**Guest: Thanks for your empathy! *Starts crying* It just means so much to me.**

**AiConShinXShi: Yeah I'm not so good with titles. Hehe. Sorry~!**

**Aaanywhooo. Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Sweet Rein.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's P.O.V.<strong>

"I- I haven't been completely honest with you. …I'm not really seven, I'm seventeen. My name's not Edogawa Conan ether; it's Kudo Shinichi."

I started telling them my story. I told them everything; about the Black Organization, about the Apoptoxin, everything. After I had finished my story I sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you. It's OK if you don't trust me anymore."

I chanced a glance at them; they were smiling.

Kaito swept me into a hug. "It's OK, we understand."

I look up at him in surprise. _They still trust me?! _I smiled at him, "Thanks Kaito."

"No problem." His smile grows even bigger as he puts me down. "Hey! You didn't tell me to put you down that time! Yay~! Shin-chan likes me~!"

I felt my face grow hot. I quickly turned away to hide my growing blush.

Chikage looked at me with a knowing smile on her face, "It's getting pretty late; why don't you come back tomorrow?" She leaned down to give me a hug. _"That should give you enough time to think on your new emotions, right?" _I heard her whisper in my ear.

That made me blush so hard I was certain my face was the same color as the Santa costume I was still wearing. "Y-Yeah." I was answering on autopilot.

_"Don't worry; I'm certain he feels the same way."_ She whispered. She then released me from her hug and smiled at me. "Do you remember the way to the bathroom? You should probably change back into your normal cloths after all."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I remember." I said, still on autopilot. I started walking towards the bathroom. I quickly changed back into my cloths. I walked into the living room to thank them one last time before I went home. "Thanks for everything guys. I was supposed to be alone this holiday season but now I won't be, so, thanks."

Kaito smiled at me, "I should be thanking you. If I hadn't found you I would have been alone every Christmas."

"Hey! What about me?" Chikage whined.

Kaito grinned, "Oh, you know what I meant."

I smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye~!"

I turned and walked out the door, heading home. It didn't take me to long to get to the detective agency.

"Ran-neechan, I'm home!" I said as I walked in the door.

"Welcome back Conan-kun." Ran said from her spot on the couch.

I went silently to my room and lied down on my bed.

_So… I like Kaito. No, that's not right, I love him. …And Chikage said he loves me. Oh what do I do? How do I tell him? Do I even tell him? Ugh! This is so hard!_

Just then my Shinichi phone rang. I looked at it; it was Ran. I quickly grabbed my bowtie voice-changer and answered the call. "Hey Ran, what's up?"

"Hey Shinichi. I… I just had a feeling you needed to talk about something; so I thought I'd call you." Ran admitted.

I let my jaw drop, _How does she do that? She always seems to know when I need advice, or someone to talk to._ "Yeah, you're right, I need some advice. …I… I met someone, but I don't know how to tell him how I feel."

She was silent for a moment, and then, "Oh Shinichi, that's great! What's his name? What's he like? When can I meet him?" She squealed in delight.

I sighed in relief, "Well his name's Kuroba Kaito… and he's a magician."

I heard her giggle a little on the other end.

I frowned, "What?"

"Sorry, I'm just happy for you; I thought you'd be alone this holiday. I was worried about you." She admitted.

"Yeah I thought I'd be alone too, but I'm glad I won't be." I laughed. "I just wish I knew how to tell him, or if I should even tell him at all." I sighed, "I just don't want him to hate me."

She was quiet for a while, thinking it over. "Well I personally think you should tell him. But I don't think you should tell him until you're ready." She finally said. "Oh, but don't wait too long or you might miss your chance."

_That's good advice._ "Thanks Ran… I feel like a weight was just lifted from my shoulders."

"Don't mention it Shinichi. I'm just glad I could help." She said. "Good luck with that case of yours and I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah me too. Thanks again Ran." I smiled as I hung up the phone. _Well now that I've got that figured out I should get some sleep. _

I was just crawling back into bed when my Shinichi phone rang again. I checked the number; this time it was Haibara.

"Hello Haibara, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I said sarcastically.

She ignored my comment, "I found it."

I frowned, "Found what?"

"The antidote. The permanent antidote." She said.

It took a couple of minutes for my brain to proses what she meant. My eyes grew wide once I finally figured it out. "You found it?! You really found it?!" I nearly shouted.

"Yeah, tell the whole world while you're at it why don't you?" She said sarcastically.

"Hehe, sorry." I laughed. "This is great! Give me a couple days to say Conan's goodbyes. Once I've finished I'll meet you at the professor's, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. See you soon." She said as she hung up.

I put my phone away and practically jumped off my bed. I ran out of my room and into the living room to tell Ran That Conan would be spending Christmas with his parents in America.

She smiled excitedly, "That's great Conan-kun!"

"They also said I could stay with them in America if I wanted. …I said yes." I said a little less enthusiastically; keeping up the act.

"Oh Conan-kun, that's fantastic! …I'll miss you though." She sighed.

I sighed "Yeah, I'll miss you too Ran-neechan."

**Ran's P.O.V.**

After three days of goodbyes and teary eyes Conan was ready to leave. He was all packed and was waiting for his mom, Edogawa Fumiyo, to come pick him up. As soon as Fumiyo walked through the door I swept him into one last hug.

"I'll miss you Conan-kun!" I said, trying to hold in the tears.

He hugged me back, "I'll miss you too Ran-neechan!"

After one last teary eyed goodbye he walked out the door and got into the car with his mom. As he disappeared into the distance the tears I had been trying so hard to hold back started to fall.

**Shinichi's P.O.V.**

Once we were far enough away from the agency I turned to look at my mother. "Hey Kaa-san, can we stop somewhere before we go to the professor's."

She smiled at me, "Of course Shin-chan! Where would you like to go?"

I looked out the window as the world passed us by and smiled. "Can we stop at Kaito's house? I want to surprise him. I haven't been able to see him for the past couple days because of how busy it's been."

She looked at me with an excited smile, "Yay~! I finally get to meet Shin-chan's boyfriend~!"

"Kaa-san! We are not dating! I haven't even told him how I feel yet!" I said, blushing deeply.

"Aww~! Shin-chan is embarrassed!" She said mischievously.

I could feel my blush spreading up my ears and down my neck. "Kaa-san!"

She smiled, "All right, all right, I'll stop."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we pulled into the driveway we got out of the car and I knocked on the door. As soon as the door was open Kaito swept me into a hug.

"Shin-chan~! I missed you~! You were supposed to come over two days ago! Where were you?" He paused when he noticed my mother. "Who's this?"

"Kaito this is my mom, Kudo Yukiko, Kaa-san this is Kuroba Kaito." I said, introducing them.

My mom smiled at him, "You look just like your father."

He looked at her in surprise, "You knew my father?!"

She nodded, "Kuroba Toichi right? He taught me everything I know about disguises. That and my husband was his Santa."

Our jaws dropped. "What!" We both said in sync.

"Oh yeah, Toichi and Yusaku made a great team." She stated rather matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh Shinichi's gonna confess! Oh and the antidote has been found!<strong>

**Kaito: I can't wait to see what my Shin-chan really looks like!**

**Me: Me neither! Ooh I can't wait!**

**Shinichi: I used to be in the news all the time; just look at one of those articles. I'm sure there's a picture of me in there somewhere.**

**Kaito: No, it wouldn't be the same.**

**Me: Yeah. A photo of someone just doesn't do the real person justice. Like me for example; I always look terrible in photos.**

**Shinichi: I highly doubt that.**

**Me: *Shows Shinichi and Kaito a recent school photo* Oh really. Just look at this.**

**Shinichi: Oh wow.**

**Kaito: My point exactly.**

**Me: I'm not even going to show you my family Christmas photos. The fact that I look awful in photos combined with my bad luck at this time of year leads to some terrifying results. *Shivers***

**Anyway if you like my sweet little Christmas KaiShin then leave me a review! A favorite is also always appreciated!**

**This chapter's song was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey mina!**

**Merry Christmas~! Happy Holidays~! **

**Yay! I'm writing to you all from my very own laptop! I finally have my own! *Dies of happiness* **

**Let me just say; thank you sooo much for all the incredible support you've been giving me. It means a lot. **

**Shinichi: Thank you all! **

**Kaito: Yeah! Thanks~!**

**Me: *Bows* Thanks mina! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Review Replies-**

**Firefly owl city: Hi~! Have a Christmas cookie! I already had the story planed out so I won't be using her. Thanks for the idea though! I may use her in another story so look out for her!**

**Miss Emotion (Ch.2): Thank you. It has, I feel much better. I'm glad you enjoyed the cookies; I worked really hard to make them. ; 3 Yeah it does seem kind of rushed doesn't it. Sorry, I just wanted to keep it a short fic as I tend to ramble. I loved writing that moment too. I couldn't stop laughing when I first thought of it! I'm glad you liked what Haibara said. I was worried it seemed to OOC ish. You're welcome and here's the next Chapter! =D**

**Miss Emotion: Yeah if he didn't get the antidote I would have called it a KaiCo rather than a KaiShin. You thought so!? Can you see the future cause I didn't even know I was gonna do that until I had typed it out! = 3 Yay! Thank you! *Hugs you back* Merry Christmas~! Have a Christmas cookie!**

**Assasin8: I like the concept too. No, Christmas has not passed yet; I still have plans for Kaito and Shinichi! As for what those plans are you'll have to read and find out. Yay! Owl City friend! Ha! I am just like you! My favorite song of his is To The Sky. What's yours? They make me smile to. = ) Here's a Christmas cookie for you and Happy Holidays~!**

**AiConShinXShi: Thank you! Here's a Christmas cookie!**

**Again I want to thank you all for the support. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Sweet Rein.**

**On with the chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Just then Kaito's mom came out. "Yukiko! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! It's so good to see you!" Chikage squealed as she ran up and hugged my mom.<p>

"Chikage! It's good to see you too!" My mom smiled and hugged her back. "And to answer your other question; I'm here with my son." She said, pointing to me.

Chikage looked at me in surprise. "Wait, you're Yusaku's son? Well now that I look at you; you do look a lot like him. Oh how did I not see this sooner?"

"So where were you? I tried calling you." Kaito interrupted.

"Sorry. I was busy saying my goodbyes." I explained.

"What!? Why are you saying goodbye!? Are you going somewhere!? I don't want you to go Shin-chan!" Kaito whined as he swept me into another hug.

"No I'm not going anywhere. I was saying Conan's goodbyes. We found the antidote. I came to ask if you wanted to come with me." I huffed out as I struggled in his grasp.

Kaito looked at me in shock, "Antidote? You mean… You get your real body back! This is great Shinn-chan! Of course I'll come!"

I sigh, relieved, "That's good."

Chikage smiled, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

My mom squealed, "Yay~!"

We got into the car and started towards the professor's house. Kaito and I sat in silence. Chikage and my mom talked the whole way there.

Once we got there we all piled out of the car. I opened the door and let everyone in. The professor and Haibara were sitting on the couch in the living room. They both looked up at our entrance.

Haibara's eye's narrowed when she noticed Kaito and his mom. "Who are they and what are they doing here? … Wait, isn't he the boy from before?"

"Yes. …Don't worry Haibara, he already knows. They both do. You can trust them." I tried to convince her.

"Fine. If you trust them then so will I." She said after much thought.

I sighed in relief. "So where's the antidote?"

She smiled, "Right to the point then huh?" She pulled out a small glass vile with a single pill in it and handed it to me. "Here you are. Be sure not to lose it; that's the only one I made."

"What about you?" I asked, confused. "Aren't you going to take one?"

She shook her head, "No. I wanted to get away from my life as Miyano Shiho. That's why I took the pill in the first place. Now I can start over, as Haibara Ai."

I sighed, "If you're sure…"

She nodded.

"Alright then. Here goes nothing." I opened the vile and swallowed the pill.

Not long after I swallowed it I could feel it working. I could feel the burning sensation like so many other times. _But this is the last time. _I couldn't believe it; I could go back to my normal life again!

The pain was growing. It was getting worse; the pain had never been this bad before. I refused to cry out though._ I can't, not in front of Kaito._

I could hear my old cloths ripping; no longer able to contain my growing form. I don't know who but someone threw a blanket over me. I was glad of that.

The pain continued to grow worse and worse. I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. I screamed out in pain.

Just as suddenly as it had started the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, though I don't know when I closed them. Everyone was staring at me.

"Did- did it work?" I asked.

Kaito was the first to react, "Shinichi?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Who else would I be Kai?" I stood up and wrapped the blanket around me.

He ran over and hugged me. "Yay~! You're back to normal! I'm so happy for you! …And you're still so cute~!"

"K-Kaito!" I could feel myself blushing.

"Yes Shin-chan?" He smiles innocently at me.

"C-Could I go put some cloths on please?" I asked, blush deepening.

He looked down at my body and blushed. "O-Oh, right."

I ran to the bathroom and quickly put on some cloths. I walked out to see everyone chatting and having a good time.

Kaito was the first to notice me. "Shin-chan~!" He stopped just short of hugging me and looked me up and down. "Not only are you still cute you're so sexy."

I blushed at the compliment. "Hey Kai, there's something I need to tell you." I took a deep breathe, preparing myself for what I was about to do. I quickly hugged him. "I- I love you Kaito! I know we haven't known each other for very long but I don't care!" I looked him in the eyes, my face probably a deep red. His eyes were a beautiful violet. I felt like I could get lost in those eyes for forever and I wouldn't care. "I don't care if you don't return my feelings; just don't hate me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me." I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst.

He sighed, "Thank god." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so relived you feel the same way I do."

I opened my eyes; his face was so close to mine. "I'm glad."

I kissed him right on the mouth. He kissed me back full force. It was incredible. I never wanted the moment to end.

He licked my bottom lip; asking for access, which I eagerly granted. Our tongues danced together in perfect harmony.

He tasted incredible; like white chocolate and cinnamon. I couldn't get enough of it.

We broke apart gasping for air. We just stood there lost in each other's eyes.

"Way to go Shin-chan~!" I heard my mom say.

Both of our faces grew deep red. I turned to look at her in horror, "K-Kaa-san!"

The next few hours were spent with both of our moms teasing us at every chance they got.

Since it was Christmas eve Kaito and I had to deliver the gifts.

I turned to Chikage, "Did you bring everything we need?"

She smiled, "The sleigh's outside. The present bag is in the seat. I even brought the costume."

I laughed, "I don't think the costume will fit me anymore." I gestured to my newly regained body.

She grinned mischievously, "Oh I didn't mean the small one. I found one that should fit you just fine. Your mom even helped."

"When did you do this?" I asked; a little worried.

"While you and Kaito were talking." She said simply.

"Here you go Shin-chan~!" My mom said as she handed me the costume, shoved me into the bathroom, and locked the door.

I looked at the costume. It wasn't as bad as I had feared. It was the same as the smaller costume only bigger.

_Oh thank god._

I quickly put it on and walked out into the living room. As soon as I was out of the bathroom my mom shoved another article of clothing into my arms.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a cape." She explains.

"Why do I need a cape?" I sighed.

Kaito grinned, "It will make you even sexier!"

I blushed, "F-Fine. Let's just go."

We all headed outside to where the sleigh was waiting. I could see the confusion on Haibara and the professor's faces. I snickered inwardly; they would see soon enough.

Kaito bowed to me, "Your wish is my command."

"Kaito, turn into a reindeer." I commanded.

As soon as Kaito had transformed I saw two jaws drop.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Hahaha! Your faces! Hahaha!"

"B-But, how?" Haibara stuttered out.

"Magic! Now if you'll excuse us, we have presents to deliver." I said, climbing into the sleigh. "Kaito, fly."

We were up in the air in moments. I gasped; it was beautiful. Seeing Tokyo from above like this was breath-taking.

"Kaito this is amazing, you're amazing." I said.

I could see him smile at my words.

We quickly flew through our route. We finished at around 3:30 in the morning. We landed in my backyard.

"Kaito, turn back into a human." I commanded.

Once he was human again I hugged him close and kissed him. Our tongues warred for dominance in another harmonious dance. We broke apart gasping for air.

I smiled at him, "I love you Kai."

He smiled at me, "I love you too Shin-chan."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! Merry Christmas~! <strong>

**Wow. This is my first finished fan fic with chapters. I'm such a beginner. XP **

**I hope you enjoyed this beautiful Christmas story.**

**Me: *Crying* I'm gonna miss you guys!**

**Kaito: *Also crying* I'll miss you to Max!**

**Shinichi: Why are you two crying? It's not like this is the last time you'll ever see each other.**

**Me: Come here you guys! *Hugs Kaito and Shinichi***

**Shinichi: We'll probably see each other tomorrow!**

**Yay~! Now I can go back to my other fan fic; The Detective, The Doctor, and The Skeej! *Starts typing***

**Leave a review or favorite if you like it! Or as a Christmas present!**

**This chapters song was Kiss Me Babe It's Christmas by Owl City.**


End file.
